Spirit Blessed
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Ephraim and his pack have continued phasing as their mate Bella foretold that they would be needed once their descendants started phasing. So they have kept their existence hidden from the tribe, only one knows that they still live. Everything changes when Sam transforms and now they must teach their children how to survive as danger surrounds them on all sides. B/Eph B/Levi B/Quil
1. Prologue

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Another idea that popped into my head and had to be written! This is another Bella/Pack pairing but with different wolves. Bella/Ephraim, Bella/Levi, Bella/Quil II. **

**PLEASE READ: I want to let you know that this story does take place in the present (meaning the time where our wolves are phasing). I only did this prologue in the past and there may be flashbacks later on in the story but everything takes place nowadays. **

**The reason that Bella and her wolves are still around will be explained in time.**

**Now without further ado...**

Prologue

_First Beach, 1937_

Bella huddled her sleeping daughter closer to her chest as she wrapped the thick blanket more securely around them. She thanked whoever listened that it was not raining because she wanted to relish this place as much as she could before going back to the train station for the next leg of her journey.

Although a tingling feeling fluttered in her chest that this was the place she was meant to be.

It didn't surprise her in the least as she had dreamed of this place for the past couple years and she had always pictured this exact beach during that the times her husband beat her. This spot was her safe place and she didn't even know it really existed until she had ended up here when she accidentally took the wrong train.

Those kind of mistakes never happen to Bella, but she was grateful that she was able to see this place even if she was going to leave it soon.

A little drop of rain ran down her porcelain cheek and she sighed thinking it was now time to go. She stood covering the blanket over her daughter Anna so that she was shielded from the rain. Bella didn't need to have her sick on top of trying to outrun her husband.

By now she knew that Michael Hunter was after her but she hoped that he had lost her trail.

She began to make her way back the way she had come knowing that the rain was going to get worse soon.

"Hello, Miss?" A husky voice asked and she turned to look up at the impossibly tall man who was thick with muscle in all the right places. She tried not to let her eyes wander as it was improper but she couldn't help but gape at the bare chested man. His long silky stands of his ebony hair lying straight down to the middle of his chest gave him a sort of beauty that she had never seen before.

She knew she should feel fear at the sight of him especially how she had been skeptical of any man due to the abuse she had suffered.

However, looking at the man before her made her feel the most safe that she had ever felt since becoming entangled in the life of Michael.

"Yes?" Bella asked shyly.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were going to walk in this rain." He paused his eyes landing on the sleeping child in her arms. "A storm is coming and a lady such as yourself ought to be in a warm place especially with a child so young."

Bella's eyes darted around not sure why she seemed to want to trust this man.

"I'm Ephraim Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe, and I would like to offer you shelter at least till the storm passes over."

"I'm Bella Swan, and I'm nothing special."

"I disagree, Miss Swan. I think there is more to you than meets the eye."

"If you say so," Bella looked away as a red flush graced her cheeks.

"I do," he insisted.

She followed him home and never left.

**A/N- Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 1

Spirit Blessed

Written by AndiCullen104

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

_Present_

Something roused Ephraim Black from sleep and he slowly blinked his eyes open to see that the room was still pitched in black. His mate Bella cuddled against his chest and he saw a frown grace her face. The feeling of something trying to connect to him was tugging at his chest sharply and it could really only mean one thing.

One of his descendants had phased.

"Sam," Bella muttered and he looked down thinking she had awoken but she was still asleep.

She must be having her dream visions, he mused carefully untangling himself from her embrace.

It hurt him to leave her but he knew that his duty was waiting.

"Uley," Bella mumbled turning over as Ephraim carefully pulled the sheet back up to cover her.

He now knew which one of his children had phased tonight as Bella had supplied him with the information without even being conscious. The alpha smiled at the thought that his mate was always trying to help his pack that she even did it in her sleep.

Ephraim walked over to the dresser to pull out two pairs of shorts, he pulled one on and kept the other in his hand. He knew Sam would need them when he phased back. They would both end up being tied on his ankle when he went to phase but at the moment he needed to make sure things would be taken care of here while he sorted out the newest member of the pack.

He padded softly to the room across from his and opened the door to the sight of his sleeping pack mate. The man did not want to wake him as they had all been having sleepless nights due to Bella's worries about what was coming and her gifts keeping them all awake.

It was the hardship she carried and all three of them tried to comfort her the best they could to make her comfortable. They had also been patrolling more often closer in on La Push as they couldn't let the town's resident vampires know of their existence just yet.

"Levi," he called in his deep voice.

His pack mate was about to turn over away from him when Ephraim's long arm caught him by the shoulder and startled Levi awake.

Quickly he covered Levi's mouth to keep him from making noise so that he wouldn't wake Bella.

She needed as much sleep as she could because it wouldn't be long before they came out of the little world they had created. He was brought out of his musings when his beta roughly knocked his hand away from his face. He let that little disrespect go because they were all on edge.

"Sam Uley has phased."

"Now?" Levi asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to head out now. I'm hoping to catch him before he gets too far."

"I'll go with you," his beta said already moving the blanket that covered him.

"I need you here more," Ephraim said which made Levi frown.

"He's from my line, Ephraim. I should be there."

"I understand that, but I'm going to need you in charge here until I bring Sam. You should start making food for him as I'm sure he'll be starving." The alpha said moving towards the door of the bedroom.

"What about the bloodsuckers?" Levi grumbled but looked away from his alpha's gaze in submission to his orders.

"From what I can sense of the boy, he's headed away from their territory." Ephraim paused before giving one last order. "Wake Quil and tell him to go sleep with Bella so she keeps resting."

"You know she'll be upset if we don't wake her up." Levi said as he remembered just how much his little Swan had been stressing lately. She would want to go all mother hen on Sam that much he knew and he was sure his alpha was aware of that fact.

Ephraim sighed thinking along the same lines of his beta.

"We've never had a new wolf around her before and I don't want to risk her by putting her in a room with him. She may be put out but she'll understand I did what was best."

"Fine, but I warned you so I'm not in trouble here and I will be sure to tell her that." Levi said with a grin.

Ephraim rolled his eyes before leaving their home.

The beta stretched and hurriedly got dressed as he could already hear Bella stirring.

She hated sleeping alone and so he didn't bother trying to wake Quil gently, he just shook him till he saw his eyes blinking up at him.

"What?" Quil said in his deep throaty voice.

"Shh," Levi shushed him. "Sam phased tonight and Ephraim went to go help him. I need you to go sleep with Bella so she won't wake up."

"You do realize you're signing my funeral because she'll be madder than hell that we're keeping her out of the loop." Quil grumbled standing up not at all caring about his nudity. After so long together it didn't even make them blink.

"We'll just tell her it was an alpha command," Levi said a smile shaping his smooth lips.

Quil continued to mutter under his breath before walking into Ephraim's room naked as the day he was born. He didn't even want to begin to imagine their mate's reaction because she had been so worried about how they were going to handle all the things being thrown at them. Not to mention the sleepless nights they'd been having and to think the night she has some rest they have someone phase.

_Of course, that would be Bella's luck,_ he thought fondly.

He moved the sheet aside and slipped in spooning against her back and entangling their legs together. She sighed and pushed back against him trying to be as close to him as she could.

"Quil," she said softly sensing his presence and he shushed her.

Bella stirred a little more feeling the need to rise, but that was gone in the next moment as she could hear and feel the sounds of Quil's rumbling purrs. It was a good tool in keeping her asleep as it always relaxed her to the point that she often drifted away.

"Not fair," she murmured and Bella could just imagine the mischievous grin upon her Quil's face.

He was always up to no good.

"Sleep now," he said his fingers drawing little circles on her stomach to ease her into a more deep sleep.

Quil closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds of his mate's heartbeat.

In the kitchen, Levi was pulling out ingredients for breakfast while his mind was trying to work through all of his thoughts.

He knew that Sam would be easier to get him to come to grips with his situation, because if not for them that boy would have been alpha. At least until Jacob Black phased but since they were still around that meant Ephraim would stay alpha and himself beta.

It was unusual for him to think of having more wolves join them because they had always been at three wolves. Not saying that they hadn't had the time to get used to the idea but still nothing could really prepare you for the reality.

Levi had felt bad for Sam when he had heard of his grandson Joshua skipping town and he was tempted to be there for the boy and his mother. Though it would have ruined their plans so he had to make due with the thought that eventually he would be able to be in Sam's life.

He knew Sam would need him now more than ever and he planned to help in anyway that he could.

The opportunity of rejoining the tribe and stepping back out into the world made him happy. He wanted to know this generation better more so than watching from inside the forest of La Push.

Their house didn't have a driveway as they had let the dirt path be grown over with foliage so that no one would come looking for the house. It had become part of the woods in many ways which pleased all four of them because their instincts liked being surrounded by their natural home.

He wondered how Ephraim was doing with young Sam but knew that he could trust his alpha to take care of things.

A grin spread across his face thinking that, though his alpha was powerful, he still hadn't dealt with a new wolf since Quil II.

_Maybe Sam will get a hit in, _he thought. _Ephraim sometimes needs to be taken down a peg or two._

**A/N- Reviews make my muse happy... :)**


End file.
